They Don't Care About Us
by star7k
Summary: Dipper feel unwanted and starts to hurt himself. yeah I suck at summaries but I promise the story is better. please read and review. not based off the song.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost three year that Mable and I have been at Gravity Falls. Apparently our parents planned the whole thing. They sent us off and never actually planned on getting us back. Oh well it's not like we actually want to come back. Gravity Falls was a better home than the city. I've gotten used to everything here going home just seemed pointless. I mean going back to the city seemed useless. Gravity Falls is my home now. AH jeez I guess I'm just mad at my parents for basically abandoning us here. It's like they never cared or they used to care but they just liked not having kids. I thought I could forgive them. I overheard my parents talking before we left for Gravity Falls. They never wanted me they just wanted Mable. I was an accident. They never really loved me. I wanted to forgive them but know they just blew their second chance. I never told anyone how I felt. It's better to keep every emotion bottled up right? No one really cares about you. You're just a waste of time and space. NO one expects anything out of you because they know you can't do anything right in your life. Every day I expect it to be my last. One day someone is just going to get tired of me and just... I know, I have been close to death numerous times and acted like a little kid each time but things are different this time. I am willing to die if it makes everybody happy. After all, a life is of little value if everyone has one. People are born every day and people die every day. No one cries about it. Death is a part of life. Have you ever stop to notice all the children dead from war? No one cares about their lives. Want proof? We still have war even after children die. See? Same principle, if I die nothing will change. Nothing is going to matter no one's going to cry and no one is going to care. I looked out the window while Mable was sleeping in the other bed.

"come on just give me a chance" I mumbled to the sky. I walked down stairs trying not to wake Grunkle Stan or Mable. I walked into the kitchen. Waiting on the counter was a regular steak knife. I tried not to look at it but it seemed to be calling me. One swift motion and all my pain and everyone else's would be over. I went to the refrigerator to get a snack. Literally nothing was there. Typical for Grunkle Stan to forget to buy food or maybe was just to cheep to pay for it. I turned around to go back upstairs and the knife was still on the counter. Of course it was stupid what could it have done walked away. Actually weirder stuff has happened in this town walking knife was a possibility. I did the stupidest but smartest thing I could have ever done. I picked up the knife and slid the sharp edge over my wrist. I hissed at the pain. It wasn't actually pain it was …comforting. I watched as a couple drops of my blood fell to the ground. Then something weird happened, as soon as the blood hit the ground the wind changed direction making an eerie noise as it hit the window pane. I put the knife back where it was and went back upstairs. Everyone was still asleep but I just wasn't tired yet. It reminded me of the very first day at Gravity Falls. I was actually too scared to fall asleep. So much has changed since then. Wendy and Robbie went to college. Mable and I are in Gravity Falls High School. Mable has made friends while I am still struggling to be seen heard and cared about. Soos and Grunkle Stan were possibly the only ones that didn't change. I am starting to get the impression that the only reason Grunkle Stan still keeps me around is because I find mysterious things that he could put in the Mystery Shack. Another possibility is I work for free. I have to he's my great uncle. Mable has become almost popular here. She's bright funny and fun to have around and I am pretty sure she brings good luck. The only time any one talk to me is because they want to find out if Mable is free Saturday or if she is single, which she's not she has to have a date everyday of the week. I guess I really wasn't in anybody's life any ways. I looked at my wrist I couldn't see well in the dark but I could tell the bleeding stopped. I lay down in my bed and tried to go to sleep. I have a long day of rejections and heartaches and sadness to look forward to tomorrow.

**Hey Guys,**

**SO this is my first gravity falls fanfic if you don't like it let me know. I wasn't sure if I was going to make this a one shot or not. If you want me to write another chapter I will but if not *sniff sniff* :'( I understand. If the story continues it will get happier just sayin'. But seriously let me know what you think and I will think about writing the next chapter. one thing you should know about me: I'm bilingual so I switch languages in the sign off. For example**

**Á tout á l'huere (see you soon in French)**

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting almost everything that happened last night I woke up. It was kind of weird I was the first one up and it was about 6:29 in the morning. I estimated that I actually fell asleep at three. I went downstairs. Grunkle Stan wasn't up yet. I looked at my wrist. The mark was gone. I really didn't want to accept the fact that I heal that fast so I grabbed the knife, the same knife and made two more marks. I didn't think that it was good enough so a made more marks on the other wrist. I stopped when I heard Mable come down stairs. I quickly hid the knife.

"Dipper you never woke me up" she said.

"you never asked me to" I replied. She looked away. Maybe she regretted the fact she had a brother too. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

"where are you going Dipper?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter just leave me alone" I snapped. I walked into the woods. For three years something crazy happened to us and no one believes me. I got the "3" book but I don't know where the other two books are. I can't really prove anything to anyone. Not only that but I'm known as "that city kid" who would ever believe someone who's called "the city kid". Mable has friends in every corner of the town while I struggle to get by. I walked for a while I was sure I would never get lost in these woods because of how many magical creators tried to kill me here but I came to a clearing and there is no clearing in these woods. At first I thought I walked the whole way to town but there was no buildings just a clear field. I know I have seen really weird things in this town but this is probably the weirdest. All the grass was pointed to one thing. I followed where it was going and found a necklace. It looked like one of the star consolations were imprinted on it but I wasn't sure which one. I picked it up and looked around. I was back in the woods like nothing ever happened. No clearing no random grass following a stupid piece of medal just the woods, kind of the same spot where we got attacked by gnomes the first summer. I turned around and walked back to the shack. Nothing happened nothing is out of the ordinary. It was just a simple walk through the woods to clear my mind. When I got back Mable was looking at me funny.

"what" I snapped.

"you…never ate your breakfast…and you were gone for a while" she mumbled. She looked like she was afraid of me for a moment.

"hey are you okay" I asked as calm as I could.

"I was just scared Dipper. You and I both know what happens in those woods" Mable looked down. She was lying I could tell. I stopped upstairs passing Grunkle Stan but not talking to him. Mable followed me but before she could enter the room I slammed the door and locked it. She was pounding on the door yelling "Dipper it's my room too. We need to talk"

I put my headphones on and played my music full blast to drown her out. Eventually she will go away. Then I remembered something: there was still blood on the knife. She knows I was cutting myself. I looked at my wrist. Impossible every cut mark was gone there wasn't even scars. It was like none of this ever happened. I stood up and looked into the mirror. What was I doing? If I just told someone how I felt things would change. What am I thinking? Things will never get better. I didn't notice till now that there was someone behind me. I didn't catch details all I know is it was a girl with blonde hair probably the same age as me. I turned around and she was gone. I had the sudden idea that she was a ghost and the necklace belonged to her so I took it out of my pocket and set it on the nightstand and slowly backed out of the room. Outside of the door was Mable.

"you where in there for a while" she said.

"yeah well it doesn't really matter now does it" she looked hurt when I said it to her.

"Dipper, you've been snappy lately are you okay?" I walked away. "hey Dipper talk to me"

"why does it matter" I yelled. Grunkle Stan looked at me.

"hey kid you okay?" he asked.

"why can't everyone just leave me alone" I yelled before going back to my room. I closed the door but I forgot to lock it. I searched threw my stuff and found an old hunting knife. I began to cut myself again. I was sick of everything. No one actually cares until it's too late. They try to fix a problem that they caused and could have prevented. Then after they think they fix it the break it again. I was only cutting on wrist but by now it was covered in blood. Then Mable walked in on me. She screamed and grabbed the knife from me.

"Dipper how could you" she started to cry. Watching my sister cry like that, like she actually cared what happened to me made me feel incredibly guilty. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry.

**Hey Guys,**

**So I know how I said things would get happier, this chapter is kind of the turning point. Thanks to some chienne (mean word in French) that made me extremely arrabbiato (angry in Italian) I felt the need to make Dipper suffer for one extra chapter. Sorry next chapter I promise under semper fi that the next chapter will be happier.**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mable wrapped my wrist up with a bandage. She couldn't look me in the eye but it's not like I wanted her to. What I did was wrong. Mable's crying never stopped. It was really weird at one moment I was mad at her for interfering and then the next moment I was sorry I ever picked up the knife.

"I'm sorry" Mable mumbled to me. "I didn't know"

I kept quiet. I didn't want to tell her why I was depressed because I didn't want to drag her into the sorry state I was in. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with her tear filled eyes.

"can you help me" I whispered. She nodded and leaned into me for a hug. I was too selfish. I didn't even stop to think about Mable. Sure she was the most popular girl in high school but I was her brother. She always thought of me as her best friend. If I was dead she'd take my place in wanting to be dead. Why was I so stupid and not notice that until know. Forget everything that ever happened and move forward. That's all I wanted to do for Mable.

"Mable, can you not tell anyone" I asked.

"okay but Grunkle Stan…"

"no Mable I don't want anyone to know. Not even Grunkle Stan okay" she looked at me like she wasn't sure but then nodded. I got up and walked at side.

"wait where are you going?" she yelled after me.

"I just want to see something stay here Mable" I said. I ran off back into the woods to see if I can find hat clearing again. It was getting really late and I still hadn't found anything yet. It was starting to get dark out so I went back to the shack. Mable was sitting on the porch crying.

"Mable what's wrong" I asked. She looked at me and ran up and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't coming back" she sighed. I really didn't give any indication as to where I was going or when I was coming back. Mable was really worried about me. I went upstairs. Mable didn't bother to follow me. I locked myself in the bathroom for no apparent reason. I just wanted to be alone I guess. I looked in the mirror but the reflection wasn't mine it was that girls. I jumped back and turned around. She was standing there. Her eyes were yellow like a dog's eyes. She held out something.

"here. This is yours I don't want it" I took it and looked at it. It was the necklace.

"who are you" I asked. I tried not to scream because I didn't want Mable to start worrying again.

"an angel" she said. okay who are you, you are an angel but that really doesn't tell me who you are.

"what's your name" I asked. She just smiled.

"Leo" I looked at the necklace. The star constellation was Leo and it was August Leo was out this time of year.

"you asked me to help you so here I am. I'll make things…better for you" the way she said better made me freak out a little on the inside.

"you're not going to hurt Mable are you" she looked up and disappeared. I really didn't trust Leo. Something about her yellow eyes creep me out. Next time I see her I'll tell her I don't need her help. I have Mable and Leo never answered if she was going to hurt Mable or not. I walked down stairs and clicked on the TV.

"Dipper?" Mable asked. I looked at her. "is it something I did"

"of course not Mable" I said. I didn't want to tell her. The real reason I hate my life. She had a good relationship with our parents. I didn't want her to be ignored like I am.

"why are you doing this" she asked. I cringed. What was I supposed to say?

"it doesn't matter Mable" I said trying to keep calm.

"but Dipper…"

"I said it doesn't matter. Leave me alone about it!" I yelled. Mable looked like she was going to start crying again. "aww jeez Mable I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Just don't ask me again okay"

"I just want to help you Dipper. You're my best friend" I smiled at her. For a split second I thought I saw Leo again so I pulled Mable into a hug to show Leo that Mable was my friend. I think Leo lied about being an angel. She seems more like a demon to me. I just hope she doesn't hurt Mable or Grunkle Stan. Or Soos or Wendy. Maybe more people care about me then I thought.

**Hey Guys,**

**So happy..ish chapter but it goes until chapter ten I promise under semper fi. So one of my friends thought that Leo was me….psh no I'm Sagittarius (December) Leo is my best friend Kenz. Spoiler: she doesn't kill Mable or anybody. That all I has to say let me know what you think and I leave you with French cat: miaou.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

I had the craziest dream last night. I was pretty sure Leo was the reason I was dreaming it.

"_over the ashes stories are told _

_of witches werewolves and Oak Island gold. _

_The stars in the river sparkling and spin _

_I wish to be with them once again_" I didn't know who said it but after they said it the scene changed. It looked like a place of clouds; everything was made out of fluffy clouds. The sky was a rainbow of sunrise sunsets and night but never midday and stars where everywhere. Leo appeared she must have said the spell. Another girl appeared she had dark blonde hair and blue eyes well I thought they were blue when I looked again the other eye was silver.

"Hey I haven't seen you in like ever" Leo said.

"maybe if you stop meddling" the other girl said.

"Terri the kid called me" Leo yelled. Off in the distance thunder rolled. I nearly jumped but it was just a dream right.

"you lie!" Sagittarius yelled.

"not this time girl, I have a plan to make this kid the most popular kid in Gravy Falls"

"Gravity" Sagittarius corrected.

"what did you say?"

"its Gravity Falls, gravy is delicious and go best with bacon" I miss bacon. I stopped eating bacon when Mable got Waddles. I didn't want to get Mable mad. Even though we are twins I always think of Mable as a little sister. I need to protect her. Even if….

"what about your necklace? It always brings disaster when it's not with the book 1" Sagittarius said.

"oh I forgot about that. Ugh the probation officer is never going to let me live this down"

"well I told you that you shouldn't have predicted the end of the earth" Leo glared at her.

"you did too with the Mayans"

"technically that was Capricorn" Sagittarius said. Wait something just clicked in my mind. Leo Sagittarius and Capricorn are all star constellation and horoscopes. But I still don't see how they connected to me. Oh wait of course Dipper. "stop getting me off topic he needs to find book 1 if he wants to live"

"he will he's smart enough to find it Terri" Leo said. "even though Mable wouldn't make it without him"

I snapped awake. Something about that last part about Mable not making it without me scared me. I looked at the clock. 6:29 I woke up at the same time I did for the past two days. I looked over at Mable. She was tossing and turning in her sleep like she was having a bad dream. I was about to wake her up when she mumbled something

"my brother" she said. She was having a bad dream about me. Were Leo and Sagittarius interfering with her dreams too? I didn't think that they would even both to talk to her. It wasn't like her life was going horribly wrong. I could have gone downstairs and watched TV but I waited for Mable to wake up.

At around 8:00 Mable woke up. I grabbed book 3 and her arm and ran out the door.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"to the river I wasn't to see something" I told her. We ran through the wood until we came across a river. What was that poem? Over the ashes stories are told. Okay so my first clue was to find a place that use to be a fire pit. The first thing I thought of was the campgrounds. There are always fires there.

"come on this way" I said dragging Mable by the arm.

"Dipper what's going on" she asked.

"Leo is leading me to find the next book" I told her about my dream and my plan.

"I think you've gone cray-cray brother" I looked at Mable. After everything we've been through and when I need her the most she doesn't believe me. I started to walk away a little hurt. Mable ran to catch up to me and held my hand. "but if you really believe that's what happened then I believe too"

I smiled and together we walked together to the campgrounds. When we got there no one, not even the park manager there. For a second I thought that it was just a coincident.

"come on Mable by the stream' I said.

"can you tell me the poem again"

"over the ashes stories are told

Of werewolves witches and Oak Island gold

The stars in the river sparkle and spin I wish to be with them again" after a said it I felt a huge pain in my chest like someone was trying to rip out my heart. I fell to my knees. I heard Mable scream for me but her voice was muffled. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I blacked out. I had another vision of the two girls.

"way to be Leo you killed him" Terri said.

"I didn't know he would say the spell. But don't worry the girl will find the book and save him" Leo said. I couldn't see anything but I heard them talking and that was enough proof for me.

"Terri, don't mess with anything this is my plan" Leo said.

"not anymore Leo you've gone too far this time" I started to slowly wake up. My head still hurt but at least I was awake and that's all that matter right? Mable was beside me with book 1.

"Dipper you died!" she yelled.

"what do you mean I just passed out because of that spell" I said.

"no you were died and the spell killed you. Dipper, don't say it again" Mable looked really scared.

"okay fine it doesn't matter anyways because we have the book1" I told her "come on lets go home"

I stood up and felt really dizzy but Mable came next to me and helped me back to the mystery shack. Only we didn't know we were being followed.

**Hey guys**

**so I got this chapter up and I have nothing important to say in English or in French sooooooo let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the day reading book 1 with Mable. The first couple pages where on witches and werewolves. It made me wonder where book 2 is. We learned that Leo was telling the truth. She was a star spirit commonly known as angels. The all have different personalities Leo tends to interfere for the fun of it. Nothing really matters to her she just wants to live in the moment. That is probably why she was attracted to me. It didn't matter what happened because I could have been died in the next moment. Leo didn't like that idea. She wants me to live on. I looked up Sagittarius too. Nothing was written by her name I just figured that the writer didn't meet her yet. I figured I could trust Sagittarius or Terri as Leo calls her.

"when did the writer find all the star spirits" Mable asked.

"the book says he accidently released them" I told her.

"but why did he release them. I mean demons are release because they are trapped but the star spirits seem friendly" she said.

"well not all of them it says here that Capricorn tries to overrule all of the other star spirits and tries to take over the world a lot" I was glad we weren't ever going to meet up with him. I thought I saw something in the window so I went over to look at it.

"Dipper what's wrong" Mable asked.

"I thought I saw…" I turned around and jumped like five feet in the air. Leo and Terri were standing there.

"hiya" Terri said in a happy voice.

"Dip, this is Terri, Terri, Dip" Leo said.

"uh don't call me that" I said. Leo was about to say something but Terri grabbed her arm.

"I'm here to save your life she's here to fi it" Terri said. Leo just smiled and nodded like she already had her evil plan figured out. Terri took a deep breath. "Leo, stop scaring the little kid"

"little kid? I'm fifteen years old" I said.

"meow. Little kid bites" Leo said.

"hey that's my line" Terri complained. I walked away to find where Mable went.

"hey come back I wasn't done" Terri yelped. I ignored her and kept walking. I was pretty sure they were following me.

"hey Dipper who's your friend" Mable asked.

"star spirits that won't leave me alone" I told her.

"you make it sound like we're a bad thing" Leo said. I turned around.

"look I don't need your help. So you can just poof and be gone okay" I said.

"it's not that easy kid, don't you know the song?" Terri asked.

"what song and just say it don't sing it" I said.

"when you wish upon a star makes no different who you are blah blah blah useless verse your dreams come true. What did you dream about that nigh Dipper?" Leo asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't remember the dream" I said.

"whoa this is weird they like follow your dreams" Mable said.

"actually I was asking because I really don't know" Leo said.

"so why can't you go away?" I asked.

"because we can't leave until your wish comes true. Do you remember what you wished for" Terri asked.

"can I just make up a wish" I asked because really I didn't remember what I wished for even. Terri took out a book that said rules on the front of it and took Leo aside. They talked for a moment. I'm not sure what they said though. All I know is after a while Terri slapped Leo. Leo looked shocked for a moment then apologized to Terri.

"okay so we thought about it and Terri remembered what you wished for" Leo said. I looked at Terri.

"okay I'd like to tell you but that maybe an invitation for Leo to kill you" I thought for a moment.

"oh yeah I remember now I wished for my life to change" I said. Thunder rolled in the distance and Terri hit her forehead.

"show time" Leo said. oh no what have I done. Leo disappeared. I hate it when they do that I have no clue where they go or when they come back and it bugs me.

"Terri can I have a wish too" Mable asked. I have never seen her so shy before.

"um according to the rules you can't" Terri said. Mable looked downgraded. I didn't know what she was going to wish for but I knew it had to be important to her. "but there more like guidelines than rules. Mable what would you wish for?"

Mable smiled. "I want you to protect my brother"

"done" the wind changed direction. I got the feeling that what Terri did was bad but she wasn't going to let me or Mable get hurt. Terri closed her eyes like she was in pain.

"I won't let them kill you" she whispered barely audible. After she said it she disappeared.

"why did you make that wish?" I asked Mable.

"because you're my best friend"

"you have other friends. You don't need me" I said. She looked at me like I was from mars or something.

"yes I do, Dipper. You're my brother and I love you" I looked down and smiled. I gave a slight laugh when I looked at my wrist. No scars no cut marks like nothing ever happened… again. I smiled at Mable.

"awkward sibling hug?" I said holding out my arms. She didn't waste a second to come and hug me. But something was still off. I still had that feeling we were being watched.

**Hey Guys,**

**Aww cute sibling moment. I wish my brothers where still with us. They're not dead just not with us (air force marine navy that kind) so let me know what you think. If you have an idea for a plot twist let me know in the comments and if I like it you'll get a shout out ;)**

**Á tout á l'huere **

**~STAR7K~**


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the next day with Terri against my will. I woke up like normal at 6:29. I went down stairs for breakfast and Terri was waiting for me.

"hiya friend" she said in a happy voice. I sat down at the table.

"why is this happening to me" I complained.

"okay let me think. You were the one that caused this whole mess" I looked at her.

"how is this my fault"

"okay first you pushed people away ever since your parents left you here. You never noticed that people actually care about you until it was too late. I made your wish when I was the only one listening. And then your blood is sacred you tried to ruin it by cutting yourself. Leo gave you the necklace without you knowing anything about it. You died and came back to life twice…"

"wait twice" Terri put her hands over her mouth like she wasn't supposed to say that. "Terri when did I die"

Terri looked out the window. Thunder rolled in the distance. That could either mean some star spirit was telling her not to tell me the story or there was going to be a storm today. My vote was the first one.

"you were born dead" she said really quickly. I was shocked. If I was born died then how come I was here? "your parents thought you weren't going to make it so they left you at the hospital but a star spirit brought you back to life and a week later you went home"

I felt my forehead where my birthmark was. Everything was kind of starting to make sense now. When my parents were talking about me dead they didn't want me to die they were talking about the day I came home. Then the birthmark was a mark of the start spirits: Dipper.

"wait I'm a star spirit" I asked.

"well you could be if you wanted to. But no one is forcing you. If you like your life on earth…" her voice trailed off. She was thinking about something. Maybe the same thing happened to her. She was dying and a spirit saved her and she became a part of them. Then I was curious where her mark was. I mean if my mark is on my forehead where is her mark? Wow did it get hot in here? "any ways your important, Dipper. If you want to stay here you can but it would be fun with you there"

"there meaning…?"

"the cloud kingdom" she said smiling. "it's made out of clouds you saw it in your dream"

How did she know about my dream? I didn't notice Mable come down the stairs.

"what's for breakfast" she asked. I almost forgot about breakfast.

"um I think we need to the store and get food" I said.

"I'll go with you" Terri said.

~MOMENTS LATER~

We came out of the store with pancake mix butter and maple syrup.

"so I was wondering how old are you?" I asked Terri.

"fifteen" she answered. Interesting she is the same age as me. "why?"

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? I was just curious. But it was okay because before I could answer she pushed me into the nearest alley way. At first I thought it was kind of awkward but then three people, no not people star spirits ran by.

"aww man why did Capricorn sent us after Terri? Like any one really knows much about her anyways" one said.

"apparently she's helping the Bear" the second one said.

"look I don't care what anyone thinks the Bear is dangerous and Terri needs to be stopped" the third one said.

"oh yeah because it's seriously that easy Gemini" they kept talking but they were too far away for me to hear what they said. Terri sighed.

"so Gemini Taurus and Aries, team up with my brother" she mumbled.

"who is your brother?" I asked. Before I could answer we heard a gun click. Terri quickly grabbed a hold of me and used her body as a shield as the bullets ran down on us. None hit me but I was worried about her but she didn't seem like she was getting hit. I heard her mumble something but it was in a different language. Soon the bullets stopped. Terri let go of me. I looked at her, she had light blue wings and she was blushing.

"did I scare you" she whispered.

"I was afraid you were going to get shot" she laughed.

"yeah wings are bullet proof" she said smiling. Leo just appeared next to her and nearly scared the crap out of me.

"so do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Tuesday?" I said.

"June 29. Ha you failed Terri my plan falls into place today" Leo said. Terri pinned Leo against the wall.

"you teamed up with my brother didn't you" Leo looked shocked.

"what… no …I wouldn't please you know I wouldn't" she said in a desperate attempt. Terri told Leo what happened. She looked at me. "I'm just here to give the kid what he wants"

Terri let her go. I don't notice Mable because of the little chick fight over me. I mean…never mind.

"Dipper you never came back" she said hugging me.

"sorry there was …a problem" I said.

"come on I'm hungry for pancakes" Mable said. She wasn't looking where she was going. Mable was in the middle of the street when a car was coming. I didn't even think about it I pushed her out of the way. I really didn't know what happened after that. I do remember Mable crying over me and screaming my name but I couldn't hear her. Funny just when I thought I wanted to live. I notice Terri and Leo screaming at each other before I saw red flashing lights. Then everything went black.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry about the ending. I have a knack for cliff hangers. Okay just one thing to say: big Z1 I like where you are going but no. thanks anyways. So let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Á tout á l'huere **

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
